Chase of New Life
by Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix
Summary: Naruto is born 5 years before canon. Naruto is neglected for younger twin siblings. After an incident Naruto leaves Konoha to start a new life. Alive!Minato and Kushina. Fem!Older!Smart!Naruto. Uzumaki and uchiha clan are alive.
1. Prologue

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and this is my first time writing a Fanfiction so please be kind to me. I will be waiting for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimers :** **Naruto is trademarked and** **© 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Summary: Naruto is born 5 years before canon. Naruto is neglected for younger twin siblings. After an incident Naruto leaves Konoha and Elemental Country.**

"Naruto" Regular Speech

 _"_ _Naruto"_ Thinking

 **"** **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto"_** **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **Prologue**

 **Konoha**

 **10** **th** **October**

A Redheaded Woman was lying on a hospital bed in a privet room while holding a pair of newborn babies. By the bed was a cute 5 year old Redhead Girl.

"Kaa-san! please let me hold them now?"

"Not now Naru-chan. Menma-Chan and Natsumi-Chan are eating now"

"Kushi-Chan!, How are you feeling?" a blond man asked while entering the room.

"I'm just a little bit tired that's all. Mina-koi what happened outside? Are you hurt anywhere?" worry crossed over Kushina's face.

"Don't worry I'm fine. We were able to seal the kyuubi in small crystal but we lost Danzo, Fugaku and Shodaime in process"

"How is Mikoto-chan handling loss of Fugaku?" Kushina got worried for her best friend.

"Don't know, I haven't seen her yet, I came here directly after the sealing"

Minato felt a tug on his hand and looked down to find little Naruto pouting and lifted both hands to him.

"Tou-Chan! UP UP"

"Naru-Chan don't disturb your tou-chan he is very tired."

"it's alright I'll take Naruto home for some sleep." Minato lifted Naruto.

"Naru-Chan let's get you home"

"But tou-chan I want to stay with kaa-Chan"

"Naru-chan, kaa-chan and the babies needs to rest right now, so we can't stay. Lets go home for now I'll treat you some Raman tomorrow"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded dramatically.

 _"_ _KAWAI"_ Thought Minato and Kushina.

Minato looked at Kushina and said.

"I have posted ANBU to gourd this room just in case the masked man tries anything"

Kushina groaned as a strong Konoha kunoichi and ANBU Commander she doesn't like the idea of being guarded by someone else, but she understands the circumstances behind this action.

"Don't worry you will be out of here soon enough" said Minato.

"Hai! I can't wait to get out from here" she said solemnly and Minato laughed.

"Alright, Naru-chan lets go home" Minato kisses kushina and went out the door then used hiraishin no jutsu to go home.

A/N: I hope you guys like it and I will try to make next chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and thanks for all the support. I have made this chapter longer, I hope it is satisfactory. Also I'm looking for beta reader for this story, if anyone's interested please pm me.**

 **Disclaimers :** **Naruto is trademarked and** **© 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Answers to the Review:**

 **Patriot-112-san**

 **First of all thanks for you kind words and yes I have done the chapter short for the prologue all other chapter will be longer and better I hope.**

 **bankai777-san**

 **Yee hers will be a little bit difarent.**

 **Last Chapter:**

" _ **Don't worry I'm fine. We were able to seal the kyuubi in small crystal but we lost Danzo, Fugaku and Shodaime in process"**_

… … …

" _ **Naru-chan, kaa-chan and the babies needs to rest right now, so we can't stay. Let's go home for now I'll treat you some Raman tomorrow"**_

"Naruto" Regular Speech

' _Naruto'_ Thinking

" **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

' _ **Naruto'**_ **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **Arc I – Academy Arc**

 **Chapter 1 – First day**

 **3 Years later – Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto is running through Konoha as if her life depended on it. Today is her first day at the Shinobi Academy and she didn't want to be late for her classes. It took a long time to get ready because she Mather overslept today. she doesn't know why, but sometimes her parents get up very late. And there was a special seal on their door of her parents' bedroom that blocks all noise even knocking. Only way to contact them is through an ANBU captain who has a seal in his body to contact the Hokage at all times in case of emergency. Sadly, she doesn't know how to cook all her life she had a nanny to look after her because she was born during the Third Shinobi Wars and her mother was on active duty. She was left with her grandfather at Uzu no Kuni. Her grandfather Uzumaki Itsuki, is the Daimyo of Uzu so she was treated like a princess there. It was after the end of the war that she met her parents and was brought back to Konoha.

Now, after giving birth to the twins, her mother retired from active duty. Started taking care of her children herself, though she is almost always busy taking care of the twins who were very energetic always running around the house. She sometimes felt jealous of the twins for getting so much attention from her parents. But she never will hold it against them; they wore her beloved Imouto and Otouto.

While she was thinking of her family she bumped into Uchiha Mikoto Clan head of the Uchiha Clan.

"Urgh…! Naru-Chan! Are alright? You should be more careful" Mikoto Hurriedly picks Naruto from the Ground Starts looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine Mikoto-kaa-san, I was just in hurry or I'll miss my first day at school" Mikoto looked around and got confused.

"Naru-chan, where's your Kaa-san isn't she taking you to the Academy."

"No Kaa-sama has to feed the twins Tou-sama has an important meeting with the council." Naruto started to feel sad and mikoto took her hand.

"Ok, then I will drop you off" Mikoto smiles sweetly and uses shunshin no jutsu

 **Few minutes later Outside of the Academy**

"Arigatou! Mikoto-kaa-san, see you later Datta…!" Blushing Naruto stops herself from completing her verbal tic and looks around to make sure no one heard her. Naruto waves to Mikoto while running into the academy while leaving a giggling Mikoto at the Academy entrance.

When she enters the classroom everyone turns and looks at her. Naruto looks around and get flustered finds an empty seat and sits on it. Sitting next to her was her blue-haired best friend Hyuga Haruka.

"Ohayo Naru-chan!"

"Ohayo Ruka-chan!"

"I thought you were going to be late."

"I was almost, but Mikoto-kaa-chan came and rescued me dattebane." Naruto blushes at her slip and her friend laughs. As they were talking the bell rings.

"Naru-chan lets go to the Park after class" Haruka says to her blond Childhood Friend and naruto gives her a sweet smile before saying.

"Okay I have nothing better to do anyways." Just then a man entered the classroom.

"Hello every one I'm Furukawa Ken and I will be your Sensai from now on" tha man smiled at the students.

"Ano, Ruka-chan isn't that sensai a tad bit too cheerful to be a Shinobi" Naruto whispers to her Friend.

"Mmm, you know we will be scolded if get caught talking in class"

"But we already know most of the stuff that is teaches here"

"We can talk all you want after class now pay attention to class"

"Hai" Naruto Grumbles and turns to class but does not pay attention to the class.

 **After Class**

Naruto was exiting the class room when pink haired girl called out to her.

"Namikaze-san wait a minute."

"Yes?" Naruto turns around and looks at the girl that is walking towards her with a frown.

"You know you should pay more attention to class if you want to be a decent Shinobi. You're the hokage's daughter aren't you should act more responsible."

"Mmm.. who are you anyways?"

"I'm Haruno Akane pleasure to meet you?"

"Um Hm. Haruno-san please mind your own business" Naruto exits the academy leaving an seething Akane at the class room. She finds her friend at by the gate.

"What took you so long" said an annoyed Haruka.

"Sorry I just run into someone" With that they started to run towards the nearest playground.

 **Nighttime Namikaze Compound**

Naruto sits at the dinner table with her parents and siblings. Her mother is one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. She has long red hair that goes down to her waist And her D Cup breast is the envy of all the women in Konoha and a sweet personality, no one will believe that she is the Red Death of Konoha. Her father has a fan club of his own because of the masculine body which is the result of years of training and also fighting in a war.

"Naruto how was your first day at school?" her father asks.

"It was alright, but a bit boring because I already know everything the academy teaches"

"Even though it's boring it is important to attend the academy and we will be leaving all your further training to your Jonin Sensai" Minato says casually not noticing the shock in Narutos face.

"But Tou-san why would I have to train with you we can…" Naruto was cut-off by Kushina.

"Naruto, don't argue with your father, he is very busy with the Kumo Dignitaries that are coming next month and have to work out an alliance"

"Hai Kaa-san" No one noticed the sad look that crossed Naruto's face for a second and if they noticed they didn't say anything. After dinner Naruto went to her room with a lone tear running down her face.

 _'what will it take for them to notice me more'_ was all she could think.

 **A/N: That's it for today and sorry for all the mistakes in this Chapter but wasn't able to find a beta yet so this is the Raw version of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and thanks for all the support.I'm sorry for the delay my life got a little bit complicated and All my fics will be updated slowly from now on. I hope it is satisfactory. Also I'm looking for beta reader for this story, if anyone's interested please pm me.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto is trademarked and © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Answers to the Review:**

"Naruto" Regular Speech

' _Naruto'_ Thinking

" **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

' ** _Naruto'_** **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **Last Chapter:**

 _ **"Even though it's boring it is important to attend the academy and we will be leaving all your further training to your Jonin Sensai" Minato says casually not noticing the shock in Narutos face.**_

 _ **"But Tou-san why would I have to train with you we can…" Naruto was cut-off by Kushina.**_

 _ **"Naruto, don't argue with your father, he is very busy with the Kumo Dignitaries that are coming next month and have to work out an alliance"**_

 _ **"Hai Kaa-san" No one noticed the sad look that crossed Naruto's face for a second and if they noticed they didn't say anything. After dinner Naruto went to her room with a lone tear running down her face.**_

 _ **'What will it take for them to notice me more'**_ _ **was all she could think.**_

 **WARNING! : underage rape**

 **Arc I – Academy Arc**

 **Chapter 2 – Incident**

It's been a month since the start of the academy classes and Naruto's life is still as boring. After her father stopped training her she has too much free time in her hand even her best friend Haruka is busy training with her father and has limited time to hangout. Unfortunately she has no one to train her. Her godfather is out of village working on his spy-network and her Mikoto-kaa-chan is busy managing the clan that's why she can't go to her for training. Her parents have gotten busier because of the kumo diplomats that have arrived at Konoha for a treaty between the two hidden villages. Her father spends most of his time in meeting with the shinobi council and his advisers. The civilian council was disbanded because of its corruption. In its place Minato has an civilian adviser who has no power over the village and can only advise the Hokage in the interest of the civilian population.

Naruto is heading towards the Hyuga training ground outside of konoha where her friend Haruka is training with her father who is in the Anbu's New Root Division lead by Oruchimaru which was revived after the Kyubi incident to reinforce Konoha's Defenses.

When Naruto reaches the training ground she is shocked to see that her friend is struggling against an Kumo shinobi. She looks around and sees her friend's fathers headless body on the ground and two more kumo-nins searching the body when she was looking around trying to figure out what to do. Just then Haruka spots Naruto at the edge of the training ground.

"Naruto-chan run!" Haruka screams trying to warn her friend but this got Kidnapper's attention too.

"Hay, you two catch that girl! Don't let her get away!" screams the guy that was holding Haruka.

Naruto decides to run Konoha gate to get some help from the anbu stationed there because she can't take three trained Shinobi's by herself. Before she could run one of the shinobi grabs her from behind. Naruto desperately tries escape from the shinobi but he is to strong so she bite the arm that was holding her and when he lets her go she runs into the forest towards Konoha gates. After ten minutes of running and avoiding the Kumo-nins she almost reaches the gate when 1 of the shinobi appears in front of her. Naruto was not able to stop in time and crashes into him.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch"

"Let me go" Naruto straggles against her captor. The shinobi quickly puts a gag on her mouths so she cannot alert any shinobi nearby.

"Hay, what should we do with this one" says the shinobi that was holding Naruto.

"Let's take her to Kumo can't you see that she's a Uzumaki. Only Uzumaki has that hair color" the other Shinobi said.

"But the only Uzumaki in Konoha is the Hokage's wife what if this is there kid" said the first Shinobi.

"So what if it's the Hokage's kid we won't be here when they starts looking for her, now hurry up and lets go to boss before Leaf shinobi gets here"

 **15 minutes latter Hyuga training ground**

"We have captured her boss" thay bring bound and gagged to their leader. When they get there Naruto notices her friend naked body on the ground while the leader is sitting next to her friend.

"So you already started couldn't you wait till we reached the border" says one of the Shinobi.

"Well you two took a lot of time catching a little kid"

"The bitch is very fast and almost got away"

"Alright then give me the bitch and take the slut over there" Leader said while looking at Naruto with hungry eyes.

"but boss we don't have time we should cross the border first" the second shinobi said to the boss but he just waved it off.

"There is nothing to wary about Leaf ninja will never know what is going on here" the Leader tells the shinobi "Now give the bitch here" The two shinobi throws Naruto towards the leader and goes towards Haruka to rape her while the boss enjoy his pray.

"Now bitch don't struggle too much and I will try to be gentle" leader grabs Naruto's top and rips it off. Before he can do anything more Naruto kicks him in the balls and tries to crawl away from him. The leader grunts in pain. He catches Naruto's feet before he can get away and slaps her.

"Stay still bitch or I will curve that pretty face of yours" he then takes out a Kunui and rips her shorts with it. Naruto starts to panic and closed her eyes. She had read a book about risks a kunoichi faces in her line of duty and most heinous of them is rape. So she is understood what happened to her friend and what will happen to her. When the kumo-nin was about to insert his dick she felt a burning sensation in her back and she started to lose her conscious.

 **30 minutes latter Hyuga training ground**

Three anbu operatives where investigating what happened here. After an abused Haruka appeared at the Konoha gates begging for someone to help her friend the chunin that was stationed there contacted the anbu knowing that Hokage's daughter is the one went to meet the hyuga girl.

When they got here they only found three dead kumo-nins and the unconscious body of Hokages daughter. The captain of the squad sent an anbu to take her to the hospital.

"captain, I don't understand what could have killed them' said one of the anbu "thaw wounds suggest some one stabbed them with a sword but there was no one else here."

"I think I know what happened" said the owl masked anbu" lets report to the Hoksge"

 **10 minutes latter Hokage Tower**

"So you think my daughter has unlocked chakra chains" Minato's eyes were shining with pride.

"Yes Hokage-sama but I think her are a bit different because the wounds on the assailants suggest that it was bladelike chain." Owl masked anbu reported.

"Hmm… Kimo has stepped out of line by trying to kidnap a kages daughter. War has started for less" Minato started to think about the situation at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" a beautiful woman entered. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes.

"Sensai, the anbu is bringing the kumo dignitary here"

"Good, send a message to Orochimaru tell him report to me as soon as he can"

 **A/N: That's it for today and sorry for all the mistakes in this Chapter but wasn't able to find a beta yet so this is the Raw version of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and thanks for all the support. I hope it is satisfactory. Also I'm looking for beta reader for this story, if anyone's interested please pm me.**

 **Pairing:** **Vote for the character you want to have her with.**

 **Candidates for love-interests are:**

 **Haruka Hyuga**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **Ayame**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Kakashi**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto is trademarked and © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. Of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Answers to the Review:**

 **dnguyen686:** **Thanks man.**

 **Soledge1:** **I would love to read it. I will wait for the fic to be published.**

"Naruto" Regular Speech

' _Naruto'_ Thinking

" **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

' ** _Naruto'_** **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **Last Chapter:**

 **Arc I – Academy Arc**

 **Chapter 3 – The Sleeping Beauty**

 **20 Minutes after getting the final report from the Anbu**

Oruchimaru is standing by the Hokage's desk. He is Konoha's Elder, adviser to the Hokage and now the leader of root division of Konoha's anbu which was revived after the Kyubi attack to strengthen Konoha's Defense and Offence power.

Before them are the bounded Kumo diplomats and their leader Ay who is the Raikage's son.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this!" Screamed furious Ay.

"You tell me. My daughter is in coma after an attack by three of YOUR Shinobi and another academy student is in critical condition after a violent rape by the same three Shinobi. More importantly that student was from a Noble clan of Konoha protected by the Daimyo of fire country." Said Minato looking up from the paperwork with a serious face. "War has started for less than that Ay-san." Ay paled at the comment.

"Hokage-sama, there has to be plot by my father. He must have found out that I'm plotting a coup to stop his tyranny. I was originally here to negotiate a Military aid." Ay said with a grim expression ". It is best for both of us. He will try to start a war with this incident. You must at least let us go or all my allies will die by his hand"

"Even if you are telling the truth we can't let you go like that." Oruchimaru said "all that we can do is, send a special unit to Kumo to investigate you acquisition and I can give orders to protect the allies you mentioned. But you have to tell me who they are and how to contact them."

"You know that I can't tell you this."

"That is all we can do for you, take it or leave it." said Minato which caused Ay to frown. There weren't any other options right now.

"Alright I will tell you but if you betray me I will fucking destroy you" Ay started to tell him the details about how to contact the important peoples in the rebel Shinobi.

 **2 Days later Konoha Hospital**

Kushina was sitting by the bed of her daughter who is still in a coma. After hearing that she might have the chakra chain she was very proud of her daughter but then she remember that she never got to build any kind of relationship with her daughter.

Back when she was born, they were in the middle of a war and because they were on active duty they were unable to raise her. Every one advised them to abort the child, but she could not do that because to an Uzumaki family is very important and aborting a child is unthinkable. She was sent to Kushina's father's palace to be protected from the enemy. Because of her father's position as the Daimyo of Uzu no kuni and every country fears the wrath of whirlpool so no one would have dared to kidnap it's princess. The palace was one of the most secure places in the elemental nations.

After the war when brought her back to Konoha, she was not the infant they left at Uzu no kuni. When they looked at her there heart broke a little because of missing out on so much of her childhood. They could not witness her first word or her first step which is very sad for a parent. When they were getting past all of that and it seemed like everything was getting back to normal. They were shocked to find out that Kushina was pregnant again.

After the twins' birth, they got busy taking care of them and doing all the things they couldn't do with Naruto. The twins felt closer to them rather than Naruto.

Kushina's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked to see that her sensei Tsunade who is working as Head of Medical Department of the Village and is one of the best Medics in all of the Elemental Nations and her husband who she didn't want to see right now entering the room.

"Tsunade-sensei why isn't she waking up her chakra reserves are all most at full capacity again, but she is still not waking up" Kushina's voice quivered. "I thought she would be conscious by now"

"Kushina-chan you must keep patience. Chakra chain takes a very high amount of chakra to even summon and when it is unlocked it puts a lot of stress in the body. She is still recovering from that"

"Lady Tsunade is right Kushina-chan, you should keep your calm…" Minato tried to comfort his wife but Kushina just got more pissed off.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE EVEN COME HERE AFTER LETTING THOUSE KUMO TRASH LEVE HERE SCOT FREE!" Kushina shouted at Minato. "They tried to rape our daughter and you let them go!"

After finding out about the coup Minato ordered Oruchimaru send his best anbu team to Kumo to find out all the information they can about the Rebels. When it was confirmed that Ay was telling the truth Minato ordered for their release and sent them back to Kumo with a company of root and normal anbus. But after Kushina found out of the release of Kumo Ninja she was not pleased. She almost killed him in her fit of rage. She always hated the Kumo after they tried to kidnap her, but kidnapping and almost raping her, little girl was not the wise choice. next time she sees some Kumo-nine, she will be getting rid of some pent up frustrations.

"Kushina-chan they didn't attack Naruto. Our spies have confirmed their story that it was Raikage's conspiracy for starting a war with Konoha and assassinating his son who is the leader of the rebels" Minato said, he was afraid that Kushina will kill him this time. "by sending him back we can have a upper hand in the war against them"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR POLITICS THIS IS ABOUT OUR DAU…" Kushina was interrupted by an irritated Tsunade.

"Enough… stop bickering like children this is a hospital not your bedroom" Tsunade said completely annoyed by their bickering. The other two lowered their heads in embarrassment of being scolded for their mistake. "Now that everyone is acting like adults again. I would like to say that Naru-chan should be awake by tomorrow"

Hearing this they got exited. They have decided they will fix all of their mistakes.

 **2 hours later Hokage Office**

Minato was doing his paperwork when suddenly one anbu entered the office and kneeled to the floor in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, The Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni has just arrived at fire country and is making his way towards Konoha" the anbu reported as fast as he could. Minato got worried that his Father-in-law knows what happened to Naruto. He was always overprotective of his grand-daughter.

"How many men is accompanying him."

"Right now he is bringing a dozen of well trained samurais but he brought six ships with him I'm guessing he has brought a small army."

'Should I put the village in high alert, This could be bad. Itsuki-sama was always a hardheaded trigger happy man' Minato thought.

"Alright you may go now" Minato said to the anbu while activating a seal to notify the Shinobi Council of a emergency meeting.

 _ **S** **tory Interaction**_

 **A) Naruto's Grand Father takes Naruto with him to Uzu-no-kuni. (This is Lady Daimyo Rout of the Story)-(Fire and Uzu war may or may not happen depending on decisions)**

 **B) Naruto stays in Konoha. (This will start the Hi no Kuni vs Uzu no Kuni war early)**

 **A/N: That's it for today and sorry for all the mistakes in this Chapter but wasn't able to find a beta yet so this is the Raw version of the story.**


End file.
